User blog:Enriquearreguin777/Empath and Hero: The Guardian Smurfs
Notes: *Empath Smurf belongs to the EMPATH: THE LUCKIEST SMURF Franchise 'along with its various characters, created by Vic George who has authorized permission to have his characters used. *Hero Smurf belongs to the '''HERO: The Guardian Smurf franchise '''along with its various characters, created by A Heroic Smurf who has granted permission to have his characters used. *The following story is non-canonical to both series and never occurs and is assumed to take place during one of Traveler Smurf’s explorations of the alternate universes. Traveler’s timeline journal: ''This one has been fascinated among the many worlds one can see. So many versions of great-grandfather Empath have really intrigued me of the many possibilities of different lives he could have lived. However, during my travels, I have yet to have discovered another Smurf hero. At first glance, this one thought the possibility of this Smurf being another counterpart of Empath Smurf. Yet, this Smurf did not have Psychelian in him. Not a star appeared on his forehead. He did have a symbol, which appeared to this one as an “H.” This did not concern this one until this one learned that this was another champion Smurf who in fact was not of any relations to great-grandfather Empath. Empath Smurf did not exist in this world, which brought no interest to me as this one fled onto the next universe to explore. Although fate has allured me to further my investigation, this one found a new world where both Smurfs dwell in the same timeline. Despite them living together in the same universe, they don’t appear to be of the same world. This one is definitely curious and must investigate how fate rolls in this world. A big flash occurs in the sky and Traveler is seen hovering down to the ground. He appeared invisible to the world before him. He noticed the Smurf who wore the golden Smurf hat and Smurf pants. Traveler places his hand on the Smurf’s head and identifies him as Hero Smurf. Traveler gets a burst rush of images through his mind about a young Smurfling who found the legendary Power Stones and had them absorbed through his body. He then saw the various fights against the forces of evil and Hero. Traveler: Interesting. According to this Smurf, this Hero Smurf possesses great skills and is a champion of the Smurfs. And right about now, great-grandfather Empath should be returning from Psychelia permanently. Hero turns his head slowly and makes a serious face. He begins to turn his head and many directions which make Traveler nervous. Hero: This Smurf senses… a presence. Hero walks around to where Traveler is standing. He stops and squints at the Traveler Smurf. He gets angry and charges up his aura and then shouts. Hero: Solar Flare! A big blind light flashes through the forest, and reveals Traveler Smurf to the world. Hero: Who are you and why are you stalking me? Traveler: Great ancestors! This is not possible. How can you see this one? Hero: You appear to be wearing a golden suit as well. Traveler: This Smurf has no need of your threat. This Smurf will assume that perhaps this one misjudged you. This Smurf can see you are not an ally of Empath Smurf. Hero: We speak the same. This Smurf understands. Perhaps this is a test for this Smurf to unleash his full potential. Traveler tries to disappear into the forest, but is chased by Hero. Hero: This Smurf is an odd one. Something about him though… he had a star on his forehead. Hero begins to fire his Ki blasts around to try and get Traveler to jump out. Many Smurf believe Hero has gone insane as they see him fly around firing energy blasts around the air since only he was able to see Traveler Smurf. Meanwhile, Empath Smurf is seen sitting at a table with Papa Smurf and Smurfette along with all of his friends. They are all admiring him in his new Smurf suit. Smurfette: I’m sorry I don’t have a Smurfday present for you, Empath… But I hope you will settle for this. My first present to welcome you home with! Smurfette is about to give Empath a kiss and then stops as an earthquake occurs. Everyone begins to move their heads around and they notice the running mob of Smurfs. Hawkeye: Papa Smurf! Hero has gone insane! He won’t listen to reason! Papa Smurfs: Great Smurfs! What is he trying to do? Empath’s star begins to glow and he closes his eye to see Hero trying to fight an invisible entity. Empath: Who is Hero Smurf, and why haven’t I met him? And who is he fighting? Could it be another Psyche? Papa Smurf: What is it Empath? Empath: This Smurf saw Hero facing an opponent with a star on his forehead like this Smurf. Empath gets up and runs rapidly to the woods to find Hero Smurf. Empath: Hero Smurf! Hero stops and notices Empath down on the ground. Hero uses his instant transmission and appears before Empath. Empath stares at Hero and tries to use his telekinesis on Hero. Hero feels bothered and unleashes his aura, which makes a burst of air fly at Empath’s face and interrupts the connection. Hero: Why is this Smurf trying to force himself into this Smurf’s mind? Who are you? I know every Smurf from the village and this Smurf does not recognize you. Empath: My name Is Empath, and I come to cease your madness. You are destroying my home and scaring my Smurf brothers. Hero notices the star on Empath’s forehead. Hero: A star on your forehead? I see. You are now disguising yourself as a Smurf. This must be part of the test. Empath: Star on my forehead? Then there was a psyche around here. Traveler watches from a distance as both Smurfs face each other and stay silent. Traveler: I fear the arrival of this Smurf was never meant to be and now this Smurf has caused a big dilemma for this universe. The Smurfs all run to see both Smurfs standing as if they are about to fight, yet they just stare firmly into each others eyes. Hero: I don’t know what you are talking about. I have never destroyed anything innocent. I am willing to fight for good. Empath: This Smurf doesn’t appreciate the use of violence, but if it is the only way, so be it. Empath and Hero begin to circle each other as Traveler runs to Papa Smurf. He puts his hand on Papa Smurf. Papa Smurf appears as if he is being controlled by Traveler. Papa Smurf: That is quite enough! You two are behaving like humans. Hero: Papa Smurf, I can explain. I was out alone in the woods and I saw what almost looked like a Smurf. He had a star on his forehead and it was as if he was stalking me. He tried to get inside this Smurf’s mind. Papa Smurf: You have it all wrong Hero. This is Empath, and he is staying with us permanently again. Hero looks at Smurfette who approaches Empath. Smurfette: Sorry about the interruption Empath. It’s still not too late for your present you know. Smurfette gives Empath a kiss, which makes Hero sad. Smurfette: Shame on you Hero. Empath has been homesick and is now finally staying with us and you go and frame him. Every Smurf leaves with Empath. Empath turns around to see Hero who is left behind upset. Empath: This Smurf feels Hero perhaps had no intention of causing harm. Papa Smurf: Hero isn’t a bad Smurf. Perhaps this just isn’t one of his Smurfy days. Hero walks away into the forest and Traveler follows. Hero senses Traveler follow him. Hero: This Smurf can still sense your presence. I believe it was Empath that mentioned you were what he called a psyche. Traveler: This one apologizes for the inconvenience this one has occurred. Unfortunately this one cannot reveal this one’s identity to you. Hero: Like it matters. Everyone prefers Empath now… even Smurfette. It’s as if, Empath was the luckiest Smurf. Traveler: Perhaps this one may want to try again to befriend Empath. Hero: Perhaps you are right. Maybe if this Smurf got to know Empath better, things will go Smurfy. Not to offend you, but it is your fault that they think I am crazy. Why don’t you show yourself to the others? Traveler: This one has already brought trouble onto you. There is no need for any more calamities. This one can however help you make a bond with Empath. A day passes as and Empath is seen in Papa Smurf’s laboratory and is made assistant counselor. Empath sees this as a great opportunity to try and communicate with Hero Smurf. Hero and Empath bump into each other in a crowd of Smurfs. Both try to see what all the excitement is about. Hefty is seen beating many Smurfs in an arm wrestling contest. Hefty: Who thinks they can Smurf me? Jokey is seen laughing and he pulls up Empath’s arm up to volunteer him. Hero sees Smurfette get excited. Hero runs to the front and faces Hefty. Hero: I will face you Hefty Smurf. Hefty: Oh, you think you can take me Hero? This will take a Smurf. Both Smurfs lock hands and Hero automatically pushes Hefty’s hand to the side, making the Smurfs cheer Hero’s name. Jokey: Hang on! Empath volunteers next! Empath: Jokey, this really isn’t necessary. Traveler approaches Hero. Traveler: Hero, you weren’t supposed to challenge Hefty. Hero: It was one way to impress Smurfette. Traveler: But this Smurf doesn’t believe things are going the way they are supposed to. Hero: What are you saying? Hefty: yeeowww, I didn’t say anything. Hero: I think I see now. Perhaps I was wrong. It must have been this Smurf’s desire for Smurfette that may have caused a conflict. Jokey is seen laughing, and then many Smurfs join him. Jokey: He’s lost his Smurf! He’s talking to himself! Empath: That’s enough! This Smurf does not appreciate you all mocking Hero. I am not quite familiar with Hero Smurf, but Papa Smurf told me stories about him saving you all numerous times. This Smurf thinks Hero deserves respect. All the Smurfs leave except for Empath, Hero, and Smurfette. Hero smiles and shakes Empath’s hand. Hero: Perhaps this Smurf was wrong about you Empath. Empath: This Smurf is honored to shake your hand Hero. This Smurf thanks you for keeping this Smurf’s family safe. Smurfette: It makes me feel so Smurfy to see you two become such good friends. Hero: Forgive me for asking Smurfette, but do you love me? Smurfette: Oh Hero. Smurfette giggles and kisses both Smurfs on the cheek. Smurfette: I love you both because you’re my brothers. And I love the fact that we can all now be friends. Empath: Smurfette, this Smurf means to say who do you love? These Smurfs have feelings for you… Smurfette: Oh… well… I guess I really have feelings for… Traveler jumps out and uses his abilities to pause and freeze the Smurf village. He then senses Gargamel coming to try and take the Smurfs as usual. He unfreezes time again. The Smurfs are heard running and screaming as Gargamel chases them. Both Empath and Hero hear the cries of help and leave Smurfette behind. Both Smurfs confront Gargamel. Empath: Ready for this? Hero: Let’s do this. Traveler watches from a distance as Hero and Empath work together to take down Gargamel. Both Smurfs end up chasing him out of the forest with their might combined. Both Smurfs fly up high and give each other a high five. Traveler waves his hand and uses his ability to speed up time. Traveler: This one’s curiosity keeps hungering for more knowledge of this universe. Traveler makes the years go by and the village appears normal. He notices Empath and Hero in the forest as they gaze into a mirror. Traveler: This is definitely new. Traveler approaches the Smurfs and notices lightening strike them and the mirror. Out of the mirror come two Smurfettes. Traveler recognizes one as Sympathy Smurfette. The other one he had to touch to identify her as Wonder Smurfette. Traveler: This one can sense that perhaps things will go well for both Smurfs after all. Traveler descends up to the sky and opens a time hole and leaves the universe and ends up back into the time stream. Traveler: This one truly gained so much knowledge from this universe. I would bring me pleasure to explore this world again and see what becomes of Hero Smurf and the Empath of this world. Although this one’s arrival to this universe jeopardized it at first, everything seemed well in the end. This one still wonders why it was Hero Smurf who could sense this one rather than great-grandfather Empath. Perhaps Hero Smurf was my relative in this world, yet Empath seemed to co-exist in this world and be of Psyche decent. This one will not find the answers in the time stream, as there was no choice but to flee in order to prevent more disasters from occuring. This one will have to investigate that world again sometime soon. '''THE END Category:Blog posts Category:User-created non-canonical stories